


How glad I am that you exist

by Anonymous



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, but also smut, have i mentioned the tooth rotting fluff?, i just needed this o exist okay?, porn with a thinly worn plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is a like a switch has been turned. She is more aware of her body, feels flushed at memory of the weight and warmth of his against hers.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 43
Kudos: 181
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “How glad I am that you exist.”  
> — Vita Sackville West, Letter to Virginia Woolf

They enjoy their newly acquired freedom by going to a party. It is techno music and strong colorful lights. Sweaty bodies fueled by a flow of varied drugs and movement. Frenchie actually offers her some.

"If you're going to take it, use mine. What they sell here is shit."

She arches a brow at him. "Aren't you selling?" she signs.

"Never mix business and pleasure, mon coeur," he blinks. "This is for us."

She doesn't take the pills, but neither does he. They're high on another kind of excitement and that's enough for now.

_

He tells her he likes big places so he can spread his work, experiments and ideas everywhere. She tells him she wants something open and sunny and alive for a change.

They agree on a farmhouse.

He gets the whole upstairs for himself and she gets the ground floor to do as she pleases. But they end up being each other’s spaces all of the time. One of his tools somehow always ends up among her nail polish collection, and he makes it a habit to water and care for the potted plants she places in his workspace at least once a day.

_

In their new home, he sings while he cooks. He had never done it with the others but she grows accustomed to waking up with his voice and the smell of a freshly baked treat filling the air.

She steps into the kitchen and he pulls her by the hand, guiding her into slow dance as he whispers French lyrics against the shell of her ear. She shivers and smiles. Gets on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and he looks right at her with an emotion she knows, even if she can't describe it. He leans forward, their noses almost touching, and stops. The hand he has on the small of her back is relaxed and she has plenty of space to step back if she wants to.

She closes the gap between them and their lips touch.

The cherry syrup he has been preparing is a faint taste in his mouth. She feels the hand he has on her back traveling up, fingertips raising goosebumps along her spine until he cups the back of her neck. She grabs his shirt to pull him flush against her body and they step back to the kitchen table. But then he stops and pulls back, touches her nose with his and says, softly: "We should have breakfast, mon coeur."

_

It is a like a switch has been turned. She is more aware of her body, feels flushed at memory of the weight and warmth of his against hers.

She catches herself watching his work. They had decided to take a break from everything before deciding their next step, but he takes a couple of jobs on the side to keep the money flowing in.

Her eyes are attracted to the gap between his shirt and the waistband of his pants. His skin is covered in sweat and the light moving over the muscles in his arms makes her mouth go dry.

Something in the image sends heat washing down between her legs. And Kimiko knows of desire, saw it plenty as she was growing up in the camp. The problem is, back then the word was just a way to describe one more sharp thing that they could hurt her with. But now, now she feels it.

He smiles at her from his work bench.

She nods. Smiles back.

_

She remembers her mother telling her to marry for love. Find someone who would be willing to learn about things with her, someone she could trust.

"My name is Serge", he tells her. "But you can call me however you want".

She shows him the sign for 'pineapple' and then says: "That's you."

_

It's a strange kind of agony, like being unable to communicate again. Kimiko doesn't know how to describe the goosebumps caused by his hand at small of her back as they dance. How to express she wants something more than a kiss.

He's watching TV in the couch when she walks up to him. Heart hammering her ribs as she slides into his lap. “Make me feel good”, she signs.

He looks up, trying to solve this particular puzzle.

Blinks once. Twice. Then gets it.

"How do you want me?"

She grabs at his shoulders while he keeps his eyes on her.

"I'll do anything you want; I just need you to tell me, mon coeur."

He is not cruel. Kimiko doesn't think he has it in him to be so. Not really. Frenchie can have quick bursts of anger or frustration, but they do not last. He can also destroy nearly unbreakable things, but it is to protect himself and those who matter to him. He loves deeply and his passion burns whatever is in the way between him and those he cares about.

She knows real cruelty. He simply doesn't have it.

Still, this feels cruel.

It is a perfectly reasonable question. And she understands sex, the mechanic of it all. But it was never a concern for her. She breaths deeply and tries to gather her thoughts enough to make sense.

"I need you to show me."

He seems to consider it before nodding.

"If you don't like something I do, pull on my ear and I'll know to stop”.

And that's the start.

He cups her face and she leans into the touch. Their kiss this time is deeper, more passion than discovery and he swallows the sigh of relief that escapes her lips. She hadn't been aware of how tense she really felt up until then.

Kimiko places both hands against his chest and feels his breathing, his quick heartbeats, but wants to feel more. A light pull on his shirt is all the cue he needs to pull it over his arms. And then his mouth is on her neck, one of his hands on her thigh. The other slides up to cup one breast.

It is almost too much, too new. But enough.

She exhales wetly against his shoulder and he pinches one nipple over the fabric of her bra. She makes a whole new sound at that and his body stills underneath her for a second. He raises his head to look at her and touches the hem of her shirt. A gentle question: "May I?"

His lips are red and spit slick, his breath shallow. That's a whole new side of Frenchie she wants to learn more about.

She pulls her own shirt off and fumbles with her bra as he watches patiently with both hands tracing gentle patterns on the skin over her waistband. As soon as she is done, though, he has his mouth on her again. He places one hand flat between her shoulders as he works his tongue against a nipple, and she has to hold the back of the couch so she won't hurt him with the force of her grip. This only brings them closer and she feels his breath traveling down both of their fronts as he sucks on her.

She shifts her hips and he brushes his knuckles between her legs. She is surprised by the feeling, but only moves over his muscled thighs to get closer because his touch soothes the unbearable ache she feels growing right there.

Somehow she ends up on her back with Frenchie sinking to his knees on the floor. She can feel the trail of his feverish kisses against her chest cooling as he looks at her, tugging gently at the waistband of her pants. Kimiko raises her hips to help him and that's all the permission he needs.

He places her thighs over his shoulders, brushes his chin softly against her cunt and then kisses the lips there as deeply as he did with her mouth before. Kimiko opens her mouth without a sound and reaches one hand to thread carefully through the hair he had let grow a few inches during their time alone.

His mouth is hot against her, tongue flat against her clit, and she is so wet she barely feels the first finger he slides in. She feels the other two, though, and bucks against him on pure instinct as he pumps them in and out of her. She feels him smiling against her skin before he curves his fingers, and it takes all of her willpower not to crush him between her legs.

She feels like crying at how good it feels, at how much trust he has in her not to hurt him, how much trust she had in him to make it good. And that thought sends her over the edge, mouth agape and legs apart. He places gentle kisses all over her inner thighs as she comes down from the high and smiles up at her, mouth and chin slick from her.

"Is that enough, mon coeur?"

Kimiko needs a few moments to organize her thoughts enough to understand the question. She sits up and reaches out to touch the light freckles over his nose and his cheeks. He closes his eyes, leaning into her touch and she cups his face to kiss him. It is passionate, but it feels different than before. Not only because of her taste on his lips but because now she understands this is more than desire, more than hunger. She wants to be close to him, to make him feel good as well.

She pulls him to stand up and feels the thin hairs on his chest as she slowly slides her fingertips to the waistband of his pants. He is looking at her face, thumbs brushing her cheeks as she decides to cross yet another line. He steps out of his pants and stands naked and hard before her without hint of shame as she takes him in.

"Sit down", she signs, and he does.

He has a look of wonderment he only seems to direct at her as she climbs back into his lap. But this is broken when she grabs his cock and he swallows on nothing with a whimper. She learns the feel of it before raising her hips and fitting their bodies together to slide him inside. She is wet and eager enough that there isn’t much resistance. He breaths in deeply, but does nothing to direct her movements, waiting quietly as she figures it out.

His dick feels hotter than she expected inside of her, deeper. She waits a moment to grow accustomed to the feeling and he pinches her nipple again, mirth shining in his eyes when she opens hers to look at him. He is happy. She leans down to kiss his smile and the movement makes him moan against her mouth. She felt it too, the shift.

Looking for leverage on his shoulders, she starts moving. This time he helps her, his calloused hands guide her hips to show her the movements while she figures out the pace that feels better.

She feels warm all over and his mouth is open and hot, licking the sweat off of her chest, and sucking marks that heal just as they appear. He runs fingertips up her back and threads then gently trough her hair, still guiding her to grind down on him with his other hand. His grip would probably leave a mark there if it wasn't for her powers and she is almost sorry for it.

He grabs her ass to buck up into her and the movement knocks the air out of her in a good way. She holds onto his shoulders as he thrusts up, watching her reactions to see how she likes it best. And damn, he's a fast learner. He starts mouthing words, whispers that raise goosebumps against her skin. She recognizes the French, but doesn't have enough focus to translate anything until he starts repeating "mon coeur" with each thrust and that has her stilling her movements, clenching around him and just taking it for a while.

He touches two fingers to her lips and she opens her mouth to lick at them without hesitation, rolls her hips as her hair sticks to both of their chests. His moan joins the wet sounds of their bodies coming together in the living room. He pulls his fingers out with a 'pop' and slides them to touch her clit, drawing circles where she stretches around him and she feels herself get even hotter, wetter than before.

She muffles a faint sound against his neck, humid and warm, and that almost does him right there. He feels her clenching around his cock, her hard nipples sliding against his chest and he knows she is close.

Kimiko kisses him sloppily, hips stuttering as her peak hits her with white hot pleasure and then she is sobbing against his lips. The small spasms of her cunt are too much, and he drives into her a few times, clutching her firmly to him only moments after she reached her own orgasm. Their lips still touching, not kissing as much as breathing the same air, when he comes so hard it kinda blindsides him.

They stay together for what feels like hours, drawing patterns on each other’s skin as their breaths calm down and the day goes by.

Frenchie looks at her, still caressing the small of her back. "Did I make you feel good?”, he asks. She is surprised by the question and it must show in her face because he complements with an earnest look: "You asked me to make you feel good. Was that what you wanted?".

She thinks of all the things she could sign; all of the words she has to express how she feels.

"You're a miracle", she tells him. "Thank you".

_

One day the world will come knocking at their door again. Dangers and injustices that only they will be brave enough to face will demand their attention and they will have to stop playing house. Worries from the past will override their need for peace.

But for now, they are happy.

For now, this is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I needed a smutty fic of them to exist so I made it for purely selfish reasons. Still, I'm sharing it here for whoever would like to read. Take it as you will.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, though.
> 
> Anonymous cause I wasn't sure how this fandom would react to a sexual fic of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reception to first part kinda surprised me, tbh. Thank you very much for every one of the comments!
> 
> I decided to add a second part that is just as self indulgent as the first, with the difference that this one fulfills more of my domesticity and intimacy headcanons. I hope you like it.

He kisses her cheek and watches her smile into the pillow.

It's a good way to start the day.

  
_

They take the mornings to exercise and Kimiko runs laps around him. He just laughs, and the sound fills her with happiness.

For a long time, she felt like she was forced to be a monster. Like she was made into something of a nightmare to haunt other people's enemies. Still, she had Kenji there to remind her that there a version of her before all of that. One that was more than a killing machine. 

But then she was stolen from her family once again. After the serum burned its way through her veins, she was isolated from everything human with only a TV as her company. 

It became hard to believe she was not a monster.

But then she was found and a door was opened...

Frenchie finishes his run to find her lifting an old tractor. "Now you're just showing off", he teases.

She sticks her tongue at him.

_

She finds that he is a very light sleeper at night. More than once, she is startled awake by his sudden movement by her side. "I heard a noise" he'd say, looking absolutely guilty. “Désolé, mon coeur".

Finally, she decides to ask him after breakfast.

"Is it because of your father? You don't sleep because of him?"

He is not surprised by the question, but… saddened. Even the smile that he never fails to offer her sits a little heavy on his face.

"I told you, my father took me in the middle of the night. He would wake me up for our walks at night as well." He sighs and leans back in his chair. “It would be just us. No one to help me."

"They took me at night as well. But I..." _I got super powers_ , she thinks. _And then they started to be scared of me. I could sleep better even if I was alone._ But how would that help him? 

So, she decides to scoot closer and rest her head on his shoulder. He places his arms around her and she wishes she could go back in time and save the children both of them used to be.

_

At the weekends, they decide to wake up early and go to a fair nearby. They walk hand in hand and choose new items to the make their house a little more their own, and eat cotton candy of all the colors in the rainbow. 

"That guy says there is a small waterfall close by. Want to go?"

She thinks of ambushes in the forest, weapons shoved into her arms, nameless targets, and quick baths under the watchful eyes of her captors. The memories pour ice into her stomach. 

He immediately notices the change.

"Ça va, mon coeur?"

She needs a moment to calm herself, and then lights up with an idea: “Can we go to the beach instead?"

"Of course!,” he says, excited. “I'll find one and we can take the trip."

_

She asks to paint his nails and, of course, he lets her.

They pick a deep blue that reminds her of the sky in a sunny day. She sits between his legs in the couch, with her back to his chest, while he watches her work from over one of her shoulders.

He brushes his stubble on her nape and she almost jumps at the surprise. "Don't make me mess up!" she signs and then elbows him lightly in the ribs. He barely feels it. It’s a caress, really.

When she is done, he is ordered to wait until the nail polish dries. A second later, he has a lap full of Kimiko.

He looks at her and wants to live in the mischief that shines in her eyes. 

"What did I do to deserve this punishment?,” he asks, grinning. “To have you so close and not be able to touch you." 

"It is a game"

"What kind of game?"

Her smile is devious.

"You'll see."

She pushes his collar aside until the scar near his clavicle is exposed. The one he got when they were captured by Vought. And then she places a kiss on it. He closes his eyes and the next kiss is on his lips. His hands itch to pull her close, but he stays mindful of her earlier warning, even when she decides to roll her hips against him. 

"I don't know if I love or hate this game, to be honest," he says, a little breathless. And then they're kissing again.

It feels different, she realizes. Her chest bursts with warmth for him. They kiss slowly, and she teases his tongue with her own while she wraps one of her arms around his shoulders and lets the other travel down between them to find him half-hard.

He rests his head against the back of the couch, squirming. "Oui, this is mean."

She touches the lace of his sweatpants and looks up, asking for permission. He nods and moves his right hand to touch her face, but one warning look from her is enough to stop him.

"Understood," he surrenders. "No touching."

She gets down to her knees and watches him swallow on nothing as she frees his cock, takes it in her hands, and then in her lips. His groan fills the air as she learns the taste and feel of him, testing it with her tongue and wrapping her hands along what she can’t fit in her mouth. He squirms underneath her, restless, but keeps his promise of no touching while she figures out her way through this. 

"Im gonna come," he warns, muscles tensed.

She pulls away just long enough to nod. Squeezes his dick a little tighter and sucks at the tip. He comes undone with a long moan and the image leaves her wanting, so she climbs back into his lap.

He whispers "Ma vilaine" in the crook of her neck.

_

Kimiko sleeps through most of the way to the beach. Frenchie’s hand on her knee and the soft humming of the car as her lullaby. When they arrive, Mother's Milk and his daughter are there waiting for them.

“Frenchie invited me,” he tells her, and then places a friendly hand on her shoulder. “Missed you guys”.

Frenchie hugs him and picks up the little girl while Kimiko and MM carry their things. The sand is warm against her feet as she takes in the view. It is the first time she enjoys the sight of the ocean and she is almost overwhelmed until Janine pulls her hand and asks for help to hunt for seashells.

Frenchie follows them and patiently listens to the little girls unending stories, and also translates Kimiko's rare interjections. It makes her think of a time when she was small, and had a loving family of her own. Her parents watching as Kenji chased her around. She didn't know about all the evil in the world then.

Frenchie pulls out four water guns from his trunk, and she teams up with Janine while they shoot salt water at each other. It is MM who calls a time out, and they finally eat as the sun starts to set.

Janine takes her by surprise with a hug, and she sees MM move to admonish his daughter, but Kimiko raises a pausing hand and then hugs her back. They say their goodbyes and the little girl waves over her father’s shoulder.

“See you later, miss Kimiko!”

Frenchie has one arm over her shoulders when she turns to hug him, filled with more emotions than she can put into words.

  
_

She ties her hair and he places a bandana around his forehead. 

"You lead the way," he says.

They start the preparations to make the miso butter salmon that her mother taught her. He watches attentively as she signs the instructions on how to chop the chives and the mushrooms, and then and shows him the process of preparing the seasoning. 

"The salmon comes last," she tells him. "It is the most important".

She dries the meat with a paper towel just like her mother showed her, a lifetime ago. "If it is wet, it will stick to the pan," she remembers her saying. And they watch it closely while the fillets cook along with the butter and sautéed mushrooms.

The end result is not quite what her mother used to make for them, but it still feels like home.

“Thank you,” he says.

She smiles.

_

He whirls her around as they enter the bedroom.

She stops with both hands on his chest and laughs. It is his favorite sound in the world. So, while he wants to kiss her lips, he chooses to place butterfly kisses all over her face instead.

She is the one to grab his collar and seal her mouth over his. They keep kissing as they take each other's clothes, and, when they’re done, Kimiko takes one of his hands to place between her legs. He groans when he finds her wet and she sighs against his shoulders when his fingers stroke her open slowly, with feather light touches on her clit.

He moves to kneel, but she pulls them to the bed. She should probably wait a little more but her cunt is throbbing and his fingers are not enough, she needs him inside. So, she pulls him to cover her and wraps one leg over his hip. This seems to transmit the message because he kisses her deeply and starts to slide in. Not quickly as she seemed to want, but easing into her with slow, shallow thrusts, that give her body time to adapt.

She wraps her hands around his neck, feeling stretched and a little achy, the right side of tight when he is fully inside and starts moving. He goes slow, so unbearably slow. Smooth movements that make her aware of every part of him against her.

He moves to kiss her, and she feels breathless, but kisses him back anyway. 

Her skin is hot, and she feels sweaty, urgent. She looks at him, almost pleading, and he sits up, grabs her hips and quickens the pace. The moonlight spills in from the window and shines on his tanned torso, shifting as he moves. She is clenching around him and he licks two fingers to place on her clit. Not moving, just the steady pressure as his hips do the work.

She whines as she comes, not loud, not at all. But clear enough that the sound sends him over the edge, and he comes undone too.

He is able to avoid falling on top of her, but seeks her hand to intertwine them together as his breath calms down.

"We need to find a new sign for faster," he ruffs, with a grin.

She looks at him, bites her lip, and nods.

_

They take the day for heavy cleaning of the house. Dusting and organizing everything. 

In the evening, after their shower, they decide to watch a documentary in the reorganized living room. She notices his heavy lids long before he asks to rest his head in her lap. And she welcomes him without hesitation, caressing his hair softly.

"I was thinking I should teach you how to drive, so you can go around by yourself when you want to. Would you like that?"

She nods, and he smiles softly trying to return his attention to the TV.

"You can sleep, pineapple" she signs over his face. "I'll take care of you."

He takes both of her hands and kisses each of her palms; their nail polishes are matching. "Merci", he says, and then sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google "vilaine" means naughty in the context I presented here. I don't know any French person to check, but the internet never lies, right guys?
> 
> "Ça vá?" is 'are you alright?'
> 
> And this finishes my smutty contribution to the fandom. Hope yall enjoyed it! o/

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I needed a smutty fic of them to exist so I made it for purely selfish reasons. Still, I'm sharing it here for whoever would like to read. Take it as you will.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, though.
> 
> Anonymous cause I wasn't sure how this fandom would react to a sexual fic of them.


End file.
